The beginning of Jen's pregnancy
by AbbySciuto87
Summary: Jenny and Abby tell Gibbs about Jen's pregnancy and strange events follow both Jen and Abby.


Abby sighs deeply and watches her computer screen. It was taking forever for the A.F.I.S search to come up with something. She closes her eyes and Director Shepard walks into her lab.  
" Are you awake Abby?" The director teases.  
Abby smiles softly and opens her eyes. She turns around on her chair and looks at the director.  
"To what do I owe the visit, Director?" She questions.  
" Just figured I'd come down and see what's up," She tells her as she sits down in one of her chairs, feeling a little lightheaded.  
The Director stares at the wall, thinking to herself. She couldn't believe the news herself. How was she going to tell Gibbs or anyone else for that matter??  
"Is something wrong director?" Abby questions.  
The Director shakes her head, stepping out of her trance. Abby looks over at her and smiles.  
"Are you pregnant Director?" Abby guesses.  
The Director looks up at Abby in shock. How on earth did she know?  
" How on earth…?" The Director states.  
" It isn't that hard," Abby grins " You are in the bathroom all the time. You crave weird foods and you have that twinkle in your eye."  
" I guess it isn't that hard to figure out for a forensic scientist is it?" The Director jokes.  
" Who is the father?" Abby questions.  
" Gibbs," She whispers.  
" Gibbs is the father?" She questions. " Have you told him yet?"  
The director shakes her head no. She still hasn't figured out how.  
" Can I tell him?" Abby questions her.  
" Abby," The Director explains " How would you like it if someone else told the man you love that you were pregnant?"  
Abby just nods her head. The Director was right. It would be a very bad thing. Abby sits in another one of her chairs.  
"When do you plan to tell him?" Abby questions.  
The Director just stares at the wall again. That was a good question. She didn't really want to tell him. She didn't know his reaction. Abby picks up her phone and dials Gibbs' number. He answers and Abby tells him that he has to come to her lab because the Director must speak with him. He hangs up and heads upstairs to her lab.  
" Abby what did you just do?" The Director demands.  
Abby just grins at her and Gibbs enters her lab.  
" What is wrong Jen?" Gibbs questions, walking over to her.  
Abby sits back on her chair in front of her computer and watches them .She also wondered what his reaction would be.  
" Jethro…."The Director states.  
" What is it?" Gibbs questions  
" I'm pregnant Jethro,": She states.  
Gibbs looks at her and smiles. He kisses her forehead softly as a wave of happiness runs through him. Abby just looks over at them.  
" Whats wrong Abby?" The Director questions " Not what you were expecting?"  
Abby just shakes her head no. She thought for sure Gibbs would have had a different reaction.  
" Can i be a godparent?" She questions the Director.  
The Director looks at Gibbs and Gibbs looks over at Abby.  
" Do you promise not to give our child any tattoos Abby?" Gibbs questions her  
" of course I won't ," Abby tells them " I won't do anything til they're 18 and even then you would still have to approve."  
" Okay Abby," Gibbs tells her " You can be the godparent."  
Abby squeals and hugs Gibbs. He hugs back and Jenny gets up.  
" I have to get back to work," Jen announces.  
The Director gets up and leaves the lab. Abby looks at Gibbs as he sighs.  
" Are you going to ask her to marry you?"Abby questions.  
" I don't know Abby," Gibbs sighs " I'm afraid to get married again. I have had 3 ex wives who have all cheated on me. "  
" Do you really think she would do that?" She questions Gibbs " How long have you known her?"  
" I don't know Abby," Gibbs tells her " and I have known her for 9-10 years."  
" Has she ever tried anything like this before?"  
" No that I am aware of," He responds.  
" Im going to go talk to her," Abby tells him as she gets up.  
Gibbs watches her as she gets up and heads to Director Shepard's office. Gibbs stays in her lab as she talks with Jen. Abby reaches her office and knocks on the door lightly.  
" Come in," The Director tells the door.  
Abby walks into her office and sits in front of her desk. Jenny just smiles at her.  
" What can I help you with?"  
" What would you do if Gibbs proposed to you?" Abby blurts.  
" Wait…" Director Shepard states " He wants to propose?"  
" He said he wants to but he isn't sure how you would react," Abby explains " He doesn't what it to end up like his past marriages."  
" Are you trying to tell me that he doesn't trust me Abby?" She demands.  
" He just doesn't want the same thing to happen to him again ," Abby explains " He wants everything to be perfect."  
The director just sighs. "Tell him that everything will be fine."  
Abby gets out of the chair and goes to the door. She leaves the office and heads back to her lab. She walks into Gibbs tapping his fingers on her desk.  
" What did she say?' Gibbs questions her.  
" She said the same thing I did," Abby tells him " She would never cheat on you. She loves you to much."  
" I just don't know Abby," Gibbs tells her .  
" What does your gut tell you Gibbs?" Abby questions him.  
Gibbs sighs, He hated it when she was right. His famous gut was telling him to go for it. He loved her more then anything.  
" I can't even do it now Abby, " Gibbs tells her " I don't even have a ring."  
Abby digs through one of her desk drawers and pulls out a black studded ring. Gibbs looks at her , his eyebrow raises.  
" Go propose," Abby reassures him " Women like a little surprise in their life."  
Gibbs smiles at Abby and then leaves her lab. He heads up to Jen's office. He reaches her assistants desk, who is out to lunch and then knocks on the door softly. Gibbs opens the door up and then closes it behind him.  
" Can I help you Jethro?" She looks up at him, setting the file she was reading down.  
Gibbs walks behind her desk then sits on it.  
" Jen," Gibbs explains to her as he looks down at her and gets to his knees " I love you more then anything. You make me extremely happy. Will you marry me?"  
" I don't know what to say Jethro….." Jen pauses. " Except yes."  
Gibbs smiles at her then bends down and kisses her. He slides the ring Abby gave him onto her finger and she chuckles softly. She looks down at it.  
" Where on earth did you get this?" Jenny questions.  
" I got it from Abby," Gibbs explains " She said that women like a little surprise in their life."  
The Director chuckles and gets out of her chair.  
" Come on Director," Gibbs explains to her " We are going out for lunch."  
Jen doesn't argue with him and she steps out from behind her desk. She walks to the door and Gibbs follows her. They head down through the main entrance and walks past their team.  
" Dinozzo!" Gibbs yells " The director will be under my supervision for awhile. You are in charge."  
Dinozzo looks at Gibbs and nods his head. The Director gives him a weird look as they enter the elevator.  
"You're leaving Dinozzo in Charge?" She questions him.  
"He has been in charge before," Gibbs reassures her " You have to remember that he was in charge when I was gone for awhile."  
The Director gives him a weird look and they head to the car. Gibbs opens the passenger door for her and then climbs into the driver side. He makes sure Jen buckles up and then takes off downtown.  
" We are coming back right?" Jen questions seeing that they are downtown.  
They get their quickly and Gibbs parallel parks in front of a Jewelry store. Jen gives him a weird look as he gets out of the car and goes over to her side. He opens the door for her then helps her out of the car. Jen debates saying something smart ass but decides against it because she doesn't want a punishment. Gibbs takes her by the hand and they walk into the store together.  
" Pick out whatever you want Jen," Gibbs tells her as they get greeted by an employee.  
Jen walks over to the display case and looks down at the numerous rings. She spots one she wants. It has a simple gold band with a diamond in the center and little diamonds around it.  
" I like this one Jethro," She tells him " It's perfect. Nice and simple."  
" If you like it then that is what we will get," He whispers into her ear and kisses her cheek.  
Gibbs nods at the employee helping them and then hands Gibbs the ring. Jen slides Abby's ring to her right finger and Gibbs slides the new ring onto her ring finger.  
" How does it fit?" He questions.  
" Perfectly." She states " I love it."  
The employee takes the ring back and Jen looks at the door. Gibbs watches her carefully.  
" What is it Jen?" He questions  
Two masked Gunman enter the store and aim their guns at the mostly empty store. Gibbs stands in front of Jen to protect her and the gunmen notice this and raise their guns to Gibbs.  
" Give us the redhead!" The second gunman states, his gun aimed at Gibbs' head.  
Gibbs looks over at Jen then pulls out his weapon.  
" NCIS !" He yells "Drop your weapon!"  
The gunman laugh. Gibbs glares at them deeply and the aim their guns at Jen.  
" Give up the redhead and no one will get hurt!" They demand again.  
Gibbs glares at them hard and Jen sneaks from behind Gibbs and starts to walk towards them. Gibbs grabs her by the arm and yanks her back. She glares at him hard. She knows what she is doing. She cannot lose him or their unborn child. Gibbs tries to keep her away from the gunman again but she sneaks by him and he tries to stop her. The gunman shoot him in the chest. Jen screams and looks down at him, tears in her eyes.  
" You might as well kill me too," Jen tells them both as she walks towards him " Without him I have no reason to live."  
The gunmen just laugh and grab Jen by the arm.  
" Sorry but the Frog needs you," One of the gunmen whisper to her.  
They drag her outside and Gibbs still lays on the ground, not moving. Jen is still crying as they yank her outside and hold a gun to her. The second gunman takes the end of his gun and slams it into Jen's abdomen. She falls to the ground, screaming in pain. Gibbs reaches for her gun and shoots the both of them dead center into their chest. They fall to the ground dead. Gibbs gets to his feet and Jen falls to the ground unconscious, a bruise already forming on her stomach.  
" Jen !" He screams as he reaches her side.  
Gibbs reaches her side and pulls out his cell phone. He calls the paramedics and then tries to Jen up. Jen doesn't respond and he takes her into his arms then calls his team. He tells Dinozzo that he intercepted a robbery at a jewelry store and that he needs the team there right away. He doesn't ask any questions and gathers David and McGee. Once Gibbs hangs up the phone, the paramedics arrive. They look at Gibbs then down at Jen. They put a back board and c collar on her and then load her into the ambulance. They don't let Gibbs come at first but he explains to them the situation and then let him come along. Gibbs climbs into the ambulance, never letting go of Jen's hand, and they quickly get to the hospital. The ambulance arrives there quickly and the paramedics pull Jen out, Gibbs staying close to her side. The doctors greet them. Gibbs stares them down.  
"What happened?" The male doctor questions.  
" She was slammed in the stomach by the end of a gun,"Gibbs growls. " She's pregnant."  
The doctors and nurses race her inside. The doctor orders a bunch of lab work and an immediate ultrasound. Gibbs watches the doctors work and a nurse pulls the ultrasound machine over. He pours gel over Jen's abdomen and starts it.  
" What is wrong with her doctor?" Gibbs demands " Why isn't she waking up?"  
" She had a very traumatic injury," The doctor explains as he uses the ultrasound " I'm honestly surprised that she hasn't miscarried."  
" That doesn't answer my question doctor," Gibbs growls.  
"Trauma like that could cause miscarriage, internal bleeding and even death," He explains as he finds the heartbeat of the babies. " As of right now I don't see any damage whatsoever and your babies seem fine."  
" When will she wake up?" He questions him again.  
" We will keep an eye on your wife for awhile," The doctor explains " If everything goes right we will send her home. All three heartbeats are strong and healthy. I see no damage to them and your wife will also be fine. They look almost 11 weeks."  
" Wait.." Gibbs interrupts him " Did you just say three heartbeats? Are you her regular doctor?"  
" Yes," The doctor explains as he freezes the ultrasound and prints out the pictures " I found 3 strong and healthy heartbeats. I am a colleague of his. Would you like me to call him? "  
" No that is fine," Gibbs tells him as the doctor pushes the machine aside " I hope she wakes up soon."  
Gibbs sits by her side and takes her hand into his. He kisses it softly and waits for her to wake up. She better be okay. Otherwise he would never forgive himself. He closes his eyes as he holds her hand close to her face and her fingers twitch slightly.  
" Jen?" He whispers " If you can hear me, squeeze my hand."  
Jen squeezes his hand and her eyes flutter open. Gibbs smiles down at her and squeezes her hand.  
" Welcome back,'' he whispers to her kissing her hand.  
" I'm sorry, Jethro," Jen whispers to him  
" Jen," He explains " There is nothing to be sorry about."  
" Yes there is," Jen sighs deeply " I put you and the baby in direct danger."  
"Babies," Gibbs corrects her.  
"Babies?" Jen questions him.  
" Yes," Gibbs nods " We are having triplets."  
Jen looks at him in shock and he hands her the ultrasound pictures. She takes them and he points out each separate heartbeat. Jen looks up at him, smiling happily.  
" Do you think I will be a good father?" Gibbs questions her.  
" Of course Jethro," Jen tells him trying to reassure him " You are going to be a perfect father."  
Gibbs smiles at her softly. He was going to be a father again in 7 to 8 months. He places his hand back into Jen's and she shakes her head lightly.  
" Something wrong, Jen?" He questions.  
" Everything is fine," she lies casually hiding her lightheadedness and dizziness.  
Gibbs notices her eyes twitch. He was going to have to ask her again. She knew the rules. She wasn't supposed to lie to him. That would be cause for a punishment.  
" Jen what's wrong?" He questions her again.  
Her eye twitches again and she closes them to fight the lightheadedness. She wasn't sure the cause of it either. Her stomach hurt a little but it was just because of the giant bruise that rested there.  
" Jen," He demands.  
" I'm just really lightheaded and dizzy Jethro," Jen finally admits to him.  
" Was it that hard to tell me that Red?" Gibbs demands.  
" I'm sorry sir,'' She tells him. " I thought it would go away."  
Gibbs turns away and she passes out again. He looks back over to see her passed out. He runs to her side and grabs her by the hand.  
" Jen ?? Red?" He whispers into her ear " If you can hear me squeeze my hand please."  
Jen doesn't respond and he presses the call button on the wall. He orders that a doctor gets in there immediately. The doctor rushes in and pulls the ultrasound machine back by the bed. He squirts some cold gel over her stomach and starts to use it. The doctor looks up at the nurse.  
" Get me some blood stat!" he orders her.  
Gibbs gets pale once he hears that word and then looks directly at the doctor.  
" What is going on with her?" he demands.  
" She has a small amount of internal bleeding," He explains as he finishes the ultrasound " We thought it might have been possible but we weren't sure because she was stable. The most we can do is replace the blood she has lost."  
Gibbs holds Jen's hand tighter as the nurse runs back into the room with two units of blood in her hand.  
" This was all that we had," The nurse tells him.  
The doctor takes the blood from her and hooks it up. The nurse watches from the corner.  
" If she needs anymore," Gibbs tells the doctor " I'm the same blood type as her. I will give her what she needs."  
" We will let these units run in and see how it goes," The doctor tells him as he checks her iv access and writes something down in her chart.  
Gibbs sits back down by her side as the blood runs in quickly. He leans over and kisses Jen's forehead and her fingers twitch lightly.  
" I love you red," he whispers into her ear.  
" I love you too sir," She replies as her eyes flutter open again.  
Gibbs smiles happily. He was glad that she was finally awake but really sad because she was still in a hospital bed. He kisses her forehead softly and looks her into the eyes.  
" Are you hungry at all?" He questions her .  
" A little ," she admits as she slides herself up a bit " Have you ever heard back from the team?"  
" Not yet, I should go call them," He tells her " I'll be right outside the door."  
Gibbs walks outside the door and flips his cell phone open. He calls up Dinozzo and asks about how the investigation was going and if they could bring some food up. While he is in the hallway, a nurse walks into the room, a syringe in her hand. Jen watches the nurse.  
" What is that?" Jen questions the nurse.  
" Pain meds," The nurse tells her.  
Jen looks at her again. A generic answer. Jen grabs her I.V access and Gibbs walks into the room. He looks at the nurse then over at Jen.  
" What is that?" Gibbs demands.  
" Pain meds," she answers again.  
Gibbs looks over at Jen and she gives him a very panicked look. The nurse walks towards Jen more and she yanks her I.V access out.  
" Get away from her!" Gibbs yells as he draws his gun. "Drop the syringe!"  
The nurse gets panicked and drops the syringe and then runs out the door. Gibbs hands Jen his gun and he runs after her. Another wave of panic rushes through her and she starts to wonder why she even let him leave. She was in pain and the man she loved just left to go find the person who just tried to kill her. Her fingers trail over the gun and Gibbs comes back with the suspect in handcuffs.  
" You are under arrest for the attempted murder of a federal agent," Gibbs tells her.  
Gibbs reads her the Miranda rights and throws her into the chair.  
" Do you need anything red?" Gibbs questions.  
" Just some food," She tells him " Make sure that syringe gets picked up. I want Abby to analyze it."  
Gibbs walks over to the wall pulls out a single glove. He puts it on then picks up the syringe with it. He pulls the glove off with his opposite hand and he drops it into a small plastic bag he found laying there. The nurse glares at Gibbs and then over at Jen.  
" How much longer til the team gets here?" Jen questions.  
" They will be here shortly," Gibbs reassures her as he kisses her forehead.

" They will be here shortly," Gibbs reassures her as he kisses her forehead.  
Gibbs sits at Jen's side and watches the door carefully. Jen closes her eyes and waits for the time to pass. About an hour pass and Dinozzo and David arrive. They enter her room quietly and Gibbs looks up. They both look over at the Director then at the nurse.  
" What on earth happened?" Dinozzo questions.  
" She was slammed in the stomach with a gun," Gibbs tells him, keeping it generic. " She got bruised up pretty bad."


End file.
